


Weihnachten bei den Potters

by Phoenix_Fairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Miracle, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, Liebe, Lily Evans Potter - Freeform, Love, Potters - Freeform, Pregnancy, Romance, Schwangerschaft, Translation, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fairy/pseuds/Phoenix_Fairy
Summary: Es ist Weihnachtszeit; eine ruhige Zeit für die Potters.Deutsche Übersetzung meiner Fanfiction Christmas at the Potters.





	Weihnachten bei den Potters

**Author's Note:**

> Ich danke meiner Betaleserin CMMLovr für die Unterstützung bei der englischen Version.  
> Hier habt ihr die deutsche Übersetzung meiner FF Christmas at the Potters.

Es war ein stilles Weihnachtsfest für die Potters in jenem Jahr. 

Es war später Heiligabend - Lily war schon früher zu Bett gegangen - und James stand in ihrer offenen Küche und schob Teebeutel herum, während er darauf wartete, dass die Teekanne pfiff. Normalerweise würde er es schnell machen, aber jetzt im Moment wollte er die Gemütsruhe, Tee auf Muggelweise zu machen.  
Er trug nur seinen üblichen Winterpyjama, gemustert aus roten und blauen Tartan.  
Sein Morgenmantel war nachlässig über dem Sessel im Esszimmer drapiert. Lily mochte seinen Hang, Kleider im ganzen Haus verstreut zu lassen, nicht besonders gern; er würde es später wegräumen.

Während sich das Wasser langsam zu erhitzen begann, konnte er das knallende Geräusch des Kamins hören.  
Wo noch vor ungefähr einer Stunde warme goldene Flammen brannten, flüsterte nun ein Haufen glühender Glut.  
Geistesabwesend öffnete er eine der Teeboxen und ließ einen Beutel Kräutertee in den blau-weiß gestreiften Becher auf dem Tresen fallen.

Seine Hände kamen zum Stillstand, als sein Blick auf die flauschigen, cremeweißen Pantoffeln fiel. Seine eigenen Wollpantoffeln saßen direkt neben ihnen.  
Wie gut ein paar winzige Babyschuhe zwischen die beiden Paare gepasst hätte.

Es schmerzte, daran zu denken, wie es jetzt alles hätte sein können: Eine winzige Version von ihm oder Lily würde ein Stockwerk höher schlafen; und James würde sanft und so vorsichtig die Tür zu dem Kinderzimmer öffnen, nicht so sehr, dass das Geräusch das Baby aufwecken würde, sondern gerade genug, um seinen sorglosen Schlaf zu beobachten und sich in Gedanken an die Zukunft zu verlieren, die sie als Familie erwartete.  
Er hätte als Vater für sein Kind alles in seiner Macht Stehende getan.  
Und er fragte sich müßig, aber mit einem kleinen Stich, ob sein Kind das Fliegen ebenso geliebt hätte wie er; ob er jemals ein Kind von ihm auf einem Besen sehen würde. 

Das Pfeifen des Teekessels ertönte aus dem Nichts, und James nahm ihn hastig vom Herd, bevor er heißes Wasser in den Becher goss und ihn wieder beiseite stellte.  
Er seufzte.  
Es gab zu viele Flächen, die nicht gefüllt werden konnten.  
Orte, an denen nach einem Spieltag bunte Spielzeuge verstreut sein sollten.  
Diese Ecke im Wohnzimmer, direkt neben dem Fenster, wo sie geplant hatten, eine zweite Krippe hinzustellen.

Sie hatten so lange versucht, ihre Familie zu erweitern. Die letzten vier Jahre waren von verzweifelter Hoffnung und zu vielen zerschmetterten Träumen erfüllt (mehr als zwei Menschen jemals in ihren Herzen halten sollten).

Letztes Jahr um dieselbe Zeit hatte sich ihre Hoffnung endlich in Freude verwandelt.

Lily hatte die fünfte Woche erreicht, als ihr Leben zum kreischenden Stillstand kam.  
Die Welt um sie herum zerschmetterte wie zerbrechliches Glas.  
Die Medihexe war zwei Tage bei ihnen geblieben und half, mit dem Schlimmsten fertig zu werden.  
Ihrer Meinung nach waren Fehlgeburten nach der vierten Woche in der magischen Welt extrem selten, aber das half nicht wirklich.

Sie konnten sich nicht dazu bringen, irgendetwas zu behalten; stattdessen versuchten sie verzweifelt, alle Spuren von dem zu entfernen, was hätte sein können.  
Ein Teddybär, den Lily gekauft hatte, wurde weggeschoben, wo es ihnen nicht mehr weh tun konnte.  
Zumindest, so waren sie sich später einig, war die Nachricht nicht bereits geteilt worden. Ihr Schmerz war ihr eigener.

Es dauerte für beide lange zu heilen, und irgendwann, im Juni oder Juli, beschlossen sie, dass es zu einer Zeit geschehen würde, wenn es geschehen sollte; und wenn sie die Freuden der Elternschaft nie erfahren würden, dann war es eben so.  
Beide wollten immer noch ein Kind, aber ihre ganze Energie in das Hoffen, Warten und Planen des Kinderzimmers zu investieren, hatte die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mit einem Kind gesegnet worden waren, nicht leichter gemacht.

Als diese Entscheidung getroffen wurde, bemerkten sie schließlich, dass ein riesiges Gewicht von ihren Schultern fiel.

 

Und so kam es, dass dieses Jahr eine Stille brachte, die sich auf die Potters niederließ.  
Es war keine Zeit für Trauer, sondern einfach ein stilles Weihnachtsfest.

Das heisere Krächzen eines Vogels in der Nacht erschreckte James. Dampf stieg nicht mehr aus dem Becher; der Tee war bereits lange kalt.  
Er wusste, dass es nicht gut war, über Dinge nachzudenken, die hätten sein können.  
Mit einem letzten Blick aus dem Fenster und in die dunkle Nacht drehte sich James um und verließ die Küche, um sich stattdessen ins Bett zu begeben.

 

Später, am nächsten Tag - sie hatten als erstes am Morgen Geschenke ausgetauscht - besuchten sie Lilys Eltern.  
Es war ein sehr gewöhnlicher Tag, sogar für Weihnachten.

Normalerweise verbrachten sie den Weihnachtstag mit Lilys Eltern, aber dieses Jahr beschlossen sie, ihn allein zu verbringen.  
Sie legten viele Decken auf ihre Couch und umgaben sich mit so vielen bequemen Dingen wie möglich für den kommenden Nachmittag.

James ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um eine weitere Decke zu holen, und wurde prompt mit einem Kissen gehauen, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um, um Lily vor sich zu sehen, die schließlich lächelte und ein Kissen in den Händen hielt.  
Ihr Lächeln wurde schnell zu einem Grinsen, und nur dank seiner schnellen Reflexe konnte er den nächsten Schlägen ausweichen.  
Er erlaubte sich, den Moment zu genießen; sie waren schon so lange nicht mehr so fröhlich gewesen.

Nach ein paar Minuten erklärte Lily ihre Kapitulation mit der entschlossenen Absicht, ihre Niederlage zu rächen.  
Leicht verschwitzt, das Haar von ihrem Kopf abstehend, ließ sie sich in vorgetäuschter Erschöpfung auf das Sofa fallen.  
James lehnte sich immer noch kichernd über die Sofalehne, als Lily sich zu ihm umdrehte.

"Schatz, würdest du uns eine Tasse Tee bringen? Mum hat uns eine neue Sorte mitgegeben, und ich würde sie gerne probieren. "

Er nickte und ging in die Küche.  
Als er nach der Teebox greifen wollte, hielt seine Hand mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Neben dem Kessel schwebte ein kleiner Besen in der Luft, nicht größer als seine Hand.  
Es war eine noch winzigere blaue Schleife daran gebunden.

Er drehte sich um und starrte Lily an, die immer noch auf dem Sofa saß. Sie lächelte. „Ich bin jetzt über acht Wochen; es wird ein gesunder Junge sein. Nichts im Universum kann es diesmal ändern.

Manchmal haben wir Glück in Momenten, in denen wir es am wenigsten erwarten, James. "

 

Es war tatsächlich ein ruhiges Weihnachten in diesem Jahr für die Potters; voller warmer Freude und stillem Glück.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews und Kudos sind der schönste Weg zu zeigen, wie euch die Story gefallen hat!


End file.
